This invention relates to high resolution electron beam exposure machines such as the type used for submicron lithography, and particularly to space charge neutralization of electrons therein.
Electron beam exposure machines for submicron lithography, such as for writing on optical or x-ray mask surfaces, or directly on semiconductor surfaces, pass electrons through apertures of a mask. Such devices are limited by the space charges of electrons which repel one another.
An embodiment of the invention involves bleeding gas into the vicinity of the apertures in the mask and pumping the gas out from the direction electron travel.